


How It Ended

by JTR01



Category: Becoming Human (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: Why did Adam leave Matt and Christa? What caused him to leave his friends and start feeding until he met Yvonne? This is what I think happened.
Kudos: 2





	How It Ended

Adam sucked at the neck of his victim, who was too weak to fight back against him. The blood came surging into his mouth after his fangs had punctured the female's neck, the taste being sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. Not that he had drunk from many during his forty years of being a teenage vampire; his experience with drinking from someone started and ended with his dead parents. But every cell in his body was telling him that this was how life should be like for him.

Thinking all the way back to when he actually was sixteen years old, in 1980, Adam can tell anyone without hesitation that this wasn't how he imagined his life will turn out. Despite his constant claims that he was going to be big with his musical skills, Adam secretly imagined a simple future. After some time trying out his music and exploring what life had to offer, he would get a good and honest job. Then he would meet the woman he was destined to marry and he will have two children. He would then spend the rest of his days watching his family grow bigger and bigger until his eventual death. That was his plan. But then he messed it up by taking a shortcut through a dark alley and running into a fat vampire that was draining a human woman.

For the next three decades, Adam became a burden on his parents that was never lifted. Drinking from them to stay in control, forced to go to school to avoid problems with the law, constantly moving away when his little aging problem began to be noticed; looking back, all Adam could feel was that he stole the lives they should have led by not killing himself when he should have. And because of his actions, his parents were killed by his uncontrollable desire for blood. But, instead of being punished as he should have, he was instead thrown a lifeline by two unlikely allies.

George and Nina. Two werewolves who lived with a hot ghost named Annie and, to his surprise, a vampire named Mitchell. Now, Adam wasn't surprised by the existence of werewolves and ghosts. Not because he was a vampire, but because of when he met that weird girl in 1993 who died two decades before as well as when he met that bully on steroids a few years ago, which resulted in Adam running for his life on the night of the full moon. But Adam never, in all the years he had lived, believed he would meet another vampire. And especially not one who was trying to live a normal life without blood. Adam knew beforehand that blood wasn't a requirement after a little incident in 1989, but he and his family believed that it only made monsters like him even more dangerous. But suddenly, Adam saw a glimmer of hope. Hope that he can regain a normal life as an honest member of society and never hurt anyone again.

After being rescued from the two most disgusting and messed up people he will ever have the misfortune to meet, Adam decided that it was time to act his age. Refusing George's offer to serve a similar role his parents had, Adam left Barry to seek out his own fortune in the world. And, with the simple fact that it sounded nice influencing his decision, Adam chose to go to Rathborne High School with the seemingly impossible goal of getting good enough qualifications to get a normal job, which in turn will enable him to achieve some semblance of normality.

Instead, he met Christa and Matt. A moody werewolf girl and a ghost who was murdered. Two people Adam found he couldn't help but think of as his friends. Together, they worked together to solve Matt's murder and quickly grew to care about each other more than any of them were willing to let on, with the exception of Matt. It was with them that Adam only started to realise what Mitchell meant when he said he should find good people. Because Adam can't imagine a world where he fails what they expect of him. He wants to always be friends with them and he always wants to be part of their lives.

And now, he has failed them. Now, he has failed everyone who has ever believed that he was a good person.

Noticing that his food had been drained dry, Adam let the human go. She crumbled to the floor of the area behind the school with a thud, a sound which Adam found he enjoyed in a twisted way. But as he looked down at the dead body of the teenage girl who knew as Brandy Mulligan, formerly Crompton, the little part of him that was still human exploded with despair, forcing Adam to fall to his knees in shock of what he did.

"No…Oh god, please don't let this be real…" Adam begged to a higher power he doesn't truly believe in, horrified of his actions. He moved closer to Brandy, praying despite his beliefs that she was still clinging to life. But he knew that she was dead and that even if he could figure out how to turn her, it was far too late to do anything.

"What have you done?"

Adam's head shot up to look at the owner of the voice, his best friend Matt. Behind him, the girl he was developing feelings for was staring at him with so much fear that his lifeless heart was breaking. Christa's eyes were watering, her hands at her mouth as she tried to process what she was seeing. Adam looked at his friends, not sure how to respond as he sensed the disappointment coming from them.

"We were just...You have to believe me, it just…Oh god." Adam tried to tell them, breaking down from the shock. His eyes returned to Brandy's dead body as he gathered the courage to speak. "She cornered me, said that she was sick of how I was looking at her all day. I wasn't planning this; I was just having one of those days where the hunger was just stronger than usual!" Adam quickly stated when he realised how he sounded. Christa was now pacing as he talked, while Matt hadn't moved.

"After that I…I don't know. I just couldn't stop myself. She smelled do good and I wanted a taste." Adam continued, his voice getting distant as he again thought of how good Brandy had tasted as he killed her. "I just grabbed her and tore at her throat. I acted on instinct. It was as easy as popping a balloon."

At that point, Matt's fist came flying in Adam's direction. Reacting too slowly, the full force of his best friends punch pushed Adam away from Brandy. Falling onto his back, Adam looked up at Matt as he clutched his now bleeding nose. Anger boiled inside him, telling him to attack, but a stronger part of him told him to receive what he deserved.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! After all this, you just give up! I-we thought you were better than that, we believed you were a good person!" Matt shouted, clenching his fists while Christa just looked at them, too terrified to act.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Matt" Adam crawled to his best friend, needing his forgiveness more than he needed blood. But Matt just kicked Adam's hands away, hurting the vampire more than any physical pain could.

"You're sorry! You're sorry! You being sorry doesn't bring back Mandy does it!" Matt looked at Adam, his anger finally disintegrating to reveal so much sadness. "Jesus, don't you get it? I fucking idolized you! You were my hero. You were someone in a bad situation trying to make something of yourself. Even with all your insults, I knew with all my heart that you were someone I could rely on. Someone who could be trusted to do everything in his power to do the right thing, no matter how difficult."

In all his years of being alive, Adam has never felt like this. He has never felt that he was such a monster, such a worthless and horrible creature in all this time. Sure, at some points while living with his parents he thought he should kill himself, but he never truly felt like this before. Adam looks at Matt, his eyes imploring him to believe all that again. Matt looked at Adam, his eyes confirming what Adam knew he was going to say.

"Looks like you've proved me wrong. I should have been more prepared; after all, you did say I wasn't your friend." Matt began to walk off, only stopping to look at his former friend. "Leave. And if you ever come back here, I will kill you." And with that final sentence in a serious tone, Matt the ghost left. Adam, now realising that he has lost his best friend, turned to Christa. Surely she will forgive him? He needed her to forgive him, his entire life hanged on that hope.

"Please Christa…" Adam began, crawling to his feet. He could still feel the blood on his mouth, which he knew was frightening Christa. But Adam didn't care about that. All he cared about was trying to salvage something that was irreparably lost.

"What Adam? What exactly do you want me to do?" Christa asked angrily, her voice rising as she struggled to control her emotions. "Tell you that everything is going to be alright? Tell you that Matt will forgive you? Tell you that I forgive you? Well I can't, because you have done something unforgivable."

Adam felt the guilt connected to her words crushing him, threatening to destroy him. Adam found himself mustering every ounce of sincerity he could gather to try and convince the werewolf. "I know this is bad, but I need you. If you're not here, I don't know what I'll do. I'm afraid that I'll do something even worse."

Christa just looked at him, and Adam could see that she wanted to forgive him. She wanted to help him. But he could also see something else, something that was telling her to kill Adam. To kill him to save everyone from getting hurt by him.

"Let's just say I did help you." Christa began, not acknowledging the hope in Adam's eyes. "What then? Can you honestly tell me that this wouldn't happen again? Can you honestly tell me that if I helped you, a murderer, no one else would get hurt?"

Adam's eyes were all the answers she would need. She could see the answer before he spoke. Before he even thought about the answer. Because deep down, Adam always knew the answer to those questions.

"No."

Christa looked at him with sadness, trying to control her emotions. "Then like Matt said, leave. And don't you dare come back." And with that, she began to walk off, intending to leave Adam alone and never see him again.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Adam could tell by observing her body language that the question didn't surprise her. He knew that she had been expecting that answer ever since she saw what he did. Turning around to look at him one last time, Christa answered.

With her final answer, Christa left Adam's life forever. The young vampire, after crying over the body of the dead girl, got to his feet and ran. He ran all the way back to his small apartment and packed a bag as quickly as possible. He knew that someone will find the body soon and he doesn't want to be around when they do. Christa's response to his question was still rattling around his head, and he doubted he will ever stop thinking about it.

As soon as he had got everything he needed, he ran to the train station. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he wanted to be as far away from his former friends as possible. Thankfully, it didn't take long for the train to arrive and soon he was sitting next to the window, observing the town he was leaving behind. As the train began to move, he thought of Christa's answer again. The answer that would forever haunt him along with what he had done here.

"Because you were my friend."


End file.
